There are known various types of paper-roll holders for use in printers of computers and electronic calculators. These prior-art paper-roll holders use a spring loaded paper roll retaining assembly, arm members of spring steel to have a paper roll elastically held therebetween, rigid movable arm members enabling a paper roll to move to and from a position disengageable from the holder, or a spindle journalled in bearings to have a paper roll removably supported thereon throughout the length of the roll. Problems are encountered in any of these prior-art paper-roll holders in that skilled techniques and meticulous steps are required for loading a paper roll on the paper-roll holder and that the spring incorporated in the holder may become unable to support the paper roll when the elasticity of the spring is deteriorated after use of the holder. A problem is further encountered in that the holder is composed of a relatively large number of component members and is not only costly but also undesirable for production on a quantity basis. The present invention contemplates resolution of all these problems which have thus far been inherent in known paper-roll holders of the described types.